


【无授权翻译|SK】いつもとちがう

by Eversummerr



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eversummerr/pseuds/Eversummerr





	【无授权翻译|SK】いつもとちがう

【1】  
我有着，一个可爱的恋人

 

柔软的黑发衬托出白皙的肌肤  
水汪汪的浅茶色眼瞳让人留下深刻印象，明明很瘦但全身四处都是软软的

虽然总是说些不可爱的话，却也只会说些可爱的话  
在我们两人独处的时候，会露出只给我看见的甜蜜的脸容

这样，可爱的一个恋人···

 

「···小和」

「嗯、嗯啊···、啊、怎··么？」

「可以···、了吗？」

「嗯、嗯、啊···、可以、了」

 

抱着流了汗，有点湿的小和，问了问  
小和把手搭在我背后，腿也缠上了我的身体

不留一丝空隙的紧密接触，今天也舒服地感受着  
在我和小和之间的分身，因不断被摩擦而带来的触感

为了能够一起高潮，摆动起腰  
接着原本就有些偏高的声音，也逐渐变得越来越高  
今天小和也比我先高潮了

 

本就像要吞食我的茎身一样紧紧吸着的后穴  
在高潮的一瞬间，变得更为紧致

确认了在腹间的小小和身寸了后  
我也，为了能够散播到小和的全身里，往穴里深处释放了

 

哈哈、相互吐着平静不下来的呼吸  
明明知道一定会呼吸困难，却还是重叠了双唇，贪恋着彼此口内的温热

即使陷入了快要缺氧的感觉，也不舍得放开彼此  
当我吞了小和呼出的气，又让小和吞下我呼出的气

等到呼吸平静下来，我们才终于舍得放开彼此的嘴唇

 

 

O「哈啊···哈、、、啊--」

 

从小和身上退下，往小和身边仰卧躺下，已经完全是脱力状态了

全身每一处都使不上力气  
脑子也什么都想不了了

舒服的疲惫感

茫然的往上看着天花板发呆  
渐渐地脑袋开始转动，开始思考

 

想着 今天小和也好可爱啊  
想着 今天小和的里面也好舒服啊  
想着 啊、今天没让小和帮我口诶

 

一个接一个，脑海里浮现各种想法  
刚刚完全使不上力的身体也慢慢有了力气

翻身转向和我一样仰卧着小和，紧紧地抱着小和

 

「哈啊···。小和」

「···嗯」

 

身上总是带有些柔和香味的小和  
当我抱紧小和时，听见的是小和充满色气的喘息

仅仅如此，明明刚刚才发泄出来，感觉那里又开始燥热起来了

 

因为真的，这家伙太可爱了嘛

 

虽然我们已经交往5年了，从最初开始就一直  
直到今天这个时刻。直到现在还是那么的可爱的不得了

 

因为我们刚开始交往就开始同居了，所以同居生活也有5年的我们

每周会像这样进行至少3次性行为  
每个月里会出去约会至少2次

饭呢，平时是谁有空就谁做  
但是偶尔空闲时间一样时，也会两人一起站在厨房，甜蜜蜜地一起做饭  
每周里有一天会出去吃，然后去喝酒，喝得两个人都有些醉了才回家···

 

我们相处就像刚热恋一样天真烂漫，根本看不出来我们已经交往了5年

 

啊啊···、我、超幸福的

 

有可爱的恋人，和虽然说不上富裕但也蛮舒适的生活  
相互思慕，相互关心  
虽然什么都没有，但只要两人对视便会傻笑起来的，那样的每一天

幸福，指的就是这么一回事吧···  
这么想着，一边蹭着刚刚抱紧的小和

刚刚燥热起来的那里，已经完全硬了

 

···还可以、再做一次吗  
这么说来，我还没让小和帮我口呢

一边抚摸小和的背部，一边观察小和的反应看能不能够继续下去

突然。小和说了奇怪的话···

 

「······诶、你刚说啥？」

「诶~？···我说~、总觉得有点厌倦了呢」

「······诶、」

「1，2，···5。5年了吗···」

 

「都5年了，再怎么说也该厌倦了吧」  
翻了个身后离开我怀抱的小和呢喃道

而我、···脑袋、一片空白

 

厌倦···、诶、我、被厌倦了吗！？

 

 

 

 

 

【2】  
直到刚才为止，还沉浸于幸福当中的我  
现在已经，掉进了绝望的谷底

 

『厌倦了』

 

小和的一句话，深深地刺进了我的胸口

 

觉得我们相处得很好的，只有我一个  
原来对小和来说是不够满足的

原来已经厌烦了啊

 

「···っ」

 

突然被这么告知的那句话

我、要被抛弃了吗  
小和会跟我说分手吗

我已经是汪然欲涕了

 

但是，身为男子汉可不能在这时候哭  
所以用力忍着眼泪，不让它落下

 

「呐、阿智」

 

离开我后的小和再次仰卧躺下  
又再次翻身转向我的方向，侧躺着

 

突然接近的小和的脸···、果然好可爱  
但现在可不是那么悠闲地想着这种事的时候

为了不哭出来而用力的眼睛，看着小和  
「这里，皱起来了」眉头被抚平了

接着，继续说

 

「我们偶尔、也做点不一样的事吧」

「······诶？」

 

和想象中不一样的动作和话语

 

“不一样的事？？”

 

在我脑袋里，浮现了无数个问号

 

不一样的事···  
不是分手而是、不一样的事···？

那、究竟是···、什么？？

 

虽然在脑里努力地思考着那句话的意思  
但是在充满问号的脑子里想再多也不可能明白的

 

但是，说不定  
只要跟着小和说的，做『不一样的事』的话

就可以、不用分手了吗？

 

「我知道了！」

 

在绝望的谷底里出现的，一丝希望

可不能白费了这个希望呢  
虽然我还是不明白，小和说的『不一样的事』到底是什么意思

得意洋洋地回答小和后，「嗯呼呼」可爱地笑了的小和跨坐在我身上

 

「···诶、小和？」

「呐···」

「···嗯？」

「闭上，眼吧？」

 

闭上眼？···为什么？

话说，为什么要跨坐在我身上？？

 

···虽然想了很多，但是那种疑惑现在怎样都好

 

现在我要做的是，跟着小和所说的做，小和想怎样就怎样  
一切都是，为了，挽留这个可爱的恋人

 

跟着小和说的，乖乖地闭上眼  
不久后，眼部传来被什么东西套住的触感

 

······诶、被蒙眼了？

 

类似布料的东西，被绕至后脑勺  
接着被绑紧了？

 

「小、小和?」

「呐、···把手给我？」

「···嘿？」

「好啦、给我」

 

莫名其妙

但是现在，要跟着小和所说的···

 

脑袋里，已装满了各种疑问  
即便如此，心里只想着不想要和小和分手，而伸出双手

 

这次“咔嚓”的······诶、手铐！？

 

异常冰冷又沉重的金属，捉住了我的双手

 

 

 

【3】  
「小、小和·！？」

 

对于自己现在的处境，就算声音破了也是没办法的

 

因为我、还全裸着呢

然而却被、蒙眼、手铐···

 

诶···、诶诶！？///

 

「嘘~···。你别动？」

 

因为实在不能明白现状的我，脑袋里太过混乱，  
突然，嘴唇传来软软的触感

 

···小和用了嘴唇似乎想堵住我破了的声音

 

不···、诶？///

 

像是在、和小孩子说话一样温柔地小和的声色，不禁感到心动  
接着，感觉到从我身上离开的小和的气息，再次心动不已

不、我、不是M呀！？

···不过、感觉挺好的！///

 

在什么都看不见的状态下，被剥夺了自由的双手  
不禁期待着，接下来会发生什么事

 

因为，小和从我身上离开了  
也就是说、只有那回事了对吧？///

 

直到刚才为止，因为被说了『厌倦了』  
还以为“我要被抛弃了！”，还慌张得不得了呢

充满了问号的我的脑子，已经干脆放弃了思考  
现在，我只对于现状感到紧张，同时等着小和帮我口

 

还、还没好吗？///

还真、令人焦急啊///

 

「小和、快点」正当我等不及了，想要开口催促小和的时候  
呼~，突然，那里被吹气了

 

「呜啊！？///」

 

反射性的，腰动了一下

声音，也是难堪地变尖了

 

「嗯呼呼。还真是可爱的反应呢」

「···っ///」

 

糟、糟糕！超级害羞的！！///

不过感觉不错///

至今为止，小和偶尔会很顺从地、像是在侍奉我一样做事  
但是至今从未像今天一样强硬的攻势

在脑海的角落里浮现了，『不一样的事』、也许是指这个吧  
这种情况下，这种想法，也在一瞬间就消散而去

 

「正在抖动呢。··这里」

 

被手指戳了戳，又被舌尖舔了一小部分  
很开心地笑着玩弄着我的茎身的小和，虽然不带给我强烈的刺激

但是感觉已经开始溢出了  
每当小和对我做些什么，我都能感受到自己正在颤抖

 

「小 、小和///」

「嗯？··fufu」

 

听着小和很开心的笑声  
不习惯的情况，兴奋不断被积攒起来

我已经、再也忍受不了了

 

「快点///」

「诶？···什么？」

 

被戏弄已久的我，已经快要爆炸了  
所以我才向小和索求般的说话的

但是我的想法犹如被小和看穿了一样，让我更加焦急

 

「小、小和~///」

「嗯呼。真是的··、不要发出那么没出息的声音啦」

「因为///快··、含着吧！」

「fufufu。···真拿你没办法」

 

我有发出没出息的声音的自觉  
但是、都是没办法的啊！///

 

眼睛还是被蒙着，手还是被套着  
即便如此，我也靠着一边的手肘，让上半身往上起身

对着应该在这的小和，再次发出请求  
本抚摸着我的脸颊的小和的手，握住了我的茎身

 

「っ///」

「ぁむ···ん」

 

然后，被招待进入温热的口腔里  
当被舌头缠着舔了舔时，我已是尽兴

又再次，躺回了原本的地方

 

 

 

 

 

【4】  
啾啾地，吸吮着包皮后  
用舌尖顶住出口，再次含入口内

用那圆圆的手指抚摸着我大腿根部给我刺激  
又有些用力地撸起我的茎身

 

和平时，侍奉我的小和是一样的

 

「就这么舒服吗？不断溢出来了哦？」

 

再次笑出声用着那种语气和我说话的小和  
这不是被侍奉，而是被攻的感觉

和以往不一样的这个状况  
在被戏弄已久之后的这个状况

 

「呜啊///、···kuu///」

 

身体变得过于敏感、太过舒服了  
明明是第二次而已，糟糕···、我快去了///

 

紧握着依然不自由的双手，僵着身体  
想着该拿这个快去的身体怎么办

 

怎么办？怎么办？？

可以、去吗？  
可是、这么快就去的话好没有面子啊

 

···不过、事到如今也谈不上有没有面子了

 

破了的声音、变尖的声音、没出息的声音、和索求的话

 

···嗯

我、已经丢了不少面子了

 

可是、被可爱的小和做了这种事  
无论是谁、都会这样的吧！///

 

嗯、对呀！  
被可爱的小和做了这种事，无论是谁都！！

 

···好。去吧

 

以马赫为速度，思考着搞不明白的事  
强硬地认同在心中做出的不明所以的答案

 

「小和···、我、已经」

 

已经、想去了，当我这么告诉小和  
又「fufu」地笑了的小和，更加卖力地··、吸吮///

 

手上的动作也变得更紧更激烈  
ジュポジュポ、发出猥琐的声音，让我愈加兴奋

明明和平时一样···  
却和平时天差地别的这个状况

 

···轻易地、迎来高潮

 

 

「っ///くぅ、、、哈啊···啊」

 

全身、都在微微抽搐着  
因为太过舒服而再次停下的思考

 

全身每一处都使不上力气  
脑子也什么都想不了了

舒服的脱力感

 

做了一次深呼吸、接着只是在发呆

 

全黑的视界，沉浸于快感之中  
渐渐地脑袋开始正常运作，又在开始想些有的没的

 

这么说起来『不一样的事』是指这个吗、又开始想  
但是，只有我变得那么舒服好吗、再想···

 

啊--、对了

其实小和···、有点S吧

 

直到现在还在吸吮着我茎身的小和的行动  
和不懂吸取教训而再次硬起来的茎身  
想着这个处境，做出了这么一个结论，突然间

 

在奇怪的地方、传来奇怪的触感···

 

「···诶？···啊、诶！？」

 

摸摸、摸摸

 

不、不不···骗人的吧？

诶、来真的！？

 

「小、小、为··、你、你在摸哪里！？///」

「嗯~？···嗯呼呼呼呼」

 

以往觉得可爱的小和开心的含笑声

 

这个笑声、我第一次、感到恐惧和焦躁

 

 

 

 

 

【5】  
不可能！  
不、也不能说是不可能的、但是对我来说是不可能的！！

 

小和的、那短短圆圆的手指在我的后面里···！？///

 

那种地方，明明连我自己也不怎么摸过的  
第一次被小和触碰、真的、会焦急

 

「···阿智」

「小、小和！你、别这样！！///」

「可以、放进去吗？」

「！？///」

 

不可以不可以！我真的无理！！

虽然会觉得至今为止、明明自己一直这么对小和的，到自己的时候却不可以，我到底有多自私啊！  
但是还是无理！无理、无理！绝对无理！！

 

「啊、···呐、刚刚后面吸了我的手指哦？」

「什！？///」

「你的这里···、真可爱呢」

「哇！?///」

 

嘴上说着有些下流的话、手上还在摸  
想要拿走一直摸着我的后面的小和的手而伸出手  
咔嚓···、啊啊真是的！手铐！！

 

这什么东西啊！这不是很碍事吗！！

 

直到刚才为止还很兴奋的家伙，事到如今说些什么呢

对着剥夺了双手自由的手铐感到烦躁  
但也试着利用腹肌起身

却又被小和轻轻推了一下肩膀，轻易地又躺回床上了  
然后再次、和那「fufu」的笑声一起

 

「要进去咯？」

「什！？」

 

毫无怜悯地说出的那句话、让我下意识地做好准备

 

「等、等··、真··、呜啊！？···啊、啊？」

 

但是···

和想象中不一样的地方，传来了和以往一样的刺激感···

 

「嗯···、哈···啊、啊、」

「小···、小和」

 

···我又发出那没出息的声音了

 

 

 

「我说你，太慌张了」

「···那、那是当然的啊」

「fufu。不过···很兴奋对吧？」

「///」

 

小和在我身上、摆动着腰身  
偶尔发出舒服的喘息、不时想起刚才的景色又笑出声

 

最后、小和还是和以往一样接受了我

 

小和之所以为触碰我的后面是因为、怎么说呢、只是趁势作弄我而已

就是看着我着急的样子、寻开心而已

 

···还真是个抖S呢

 

被戏弄这一事实、说实话有些生气了  
但是比起生气，安心占据了我心更多部分

 

···只是个恶作剧真是太好了

 

如果小和认真的想要上我的话，  
那时的我、根本抵抗不了、什么都做不到所以

 

···嗯？

现在不也是一样吗！

 

发现了自己还是被蒙着眼绑着手，现在也还是做不到任何抵抗这件事  
暗自在心中···、着急

 

「嗯？······阿智？」

「！？」

 

接着轻而易举的被小和看穿  
心脏、扑通扑通地发出声音

 

不、不不

小和说了、刚刚的只是在恶作剧而已  
只是看着我着急的样子寻开心而已

小和怎么可能、会真的想上我呢···

 

「···呐」

「哈呼？！」

「我说、你别发出那么奇怪的声音啦」

「抱、抱歉」

 

小和用着无比性感的声音说话的同时，手抚摸着我的脸颊  
让我再次、发出了没出息的声音

 

 

 

 

 

【6】  
从刚才开始，就一直在丢脸的我

因为太过丢脸了、所以想用手遮住脸  
咔嚓···、手铐却跟着砸在脸上、真痛啊混蛋

 

但是，也多亏沉重冰冷的手铐、原本混乱发热的脑袋稍微冷静下来了

也有了思考，刚刚小和的举动的意思的，余力···

 

··· 小和、果然也想试着进来的吗

 

因为，在和我交往之前是理所当然地抱着女孩子的对吧？  
(“抱”在日语里有做的意思)  
但是，在和我交往之后就一直是被我抱了

虽然关于这事小和没对我说过什么  
果然身为男人，偶尔也想是抱的那一方吧··

 

「事到如今，我才不会想要抱你呢」

「···诶？」

「不如说、看到你娇喘的样子，说不定，我就没了性致呢」

「诶诶！？」

「···fufu。开玩笑的啦。···阿智舒服的叫声，我，喜欢哦」

「啊···、呜」

 

小和收紧了后穴、紧接着就开始摆动腰  
我再次、从嘴边漏出没出息的声音

 

「对对。就是这声音···、···喜欢」

 

小和也发出了舒服的声音，在我身上四处抚摸  
让我的理性就快要再次飞走了

 

真的、真的可以吗？

刚刚、我、太焦急、太慌张、  
『坚决不可能！』、脑海里只这么想着

如果小和真的想要的话，那我也可以···

 

「呐、阿智···。动动吧」

「···诶？」

「快用你的···、嗯、啊··啊、让我···舒服、吧？」

「···」

「呜啊、、啊···哈嗯、嗯」

 

只是顶了一下，便变得神魂飘荡的小和  
虽然我现在被蒙着眼看不见，不知道小和是怎样的一个表情

 

但是脑海里，轻易地就浮现了

 

小和会因快感而皱起眉头，微微眯着眼地盯着我看对吧？  
然后嘴巴也是微微张开了···、啊啊已经、连唾液也没办法好好咽下去了

吐出急促的气息、逐渐变红的脸颊和身体  
眼睛里积满了泪水、在受了过大的刺激的同时闭上眼，然后啪嗒的落在我身上··

 

「···、小和」

「啊、啊啊！哈、啊、阿智···、不、啊、已···！」

 

落下的不止一滴、而是不断的

是汗水、唾液、或是眼泪、就算是我也分辨不出就是了  
但是我知道小和正把手抵在我胸口，摇着头开始迎接高潮了

 

「小和···。呐、小和」

「啊、啊、啊···哈啊、啊···嗯、嗯？」

「摸吧？···我的、手、被铐住了所以做不到」

「、哈···啊、··嗯啊、啊、啊、啊啊！」

「fufu··、对。自己紧紧地握着、··发出水声、··然后去吧？」

「啊、啊啊！啊！···啊、阿智、啊、嗯··要、···去、去··了、！！」

 

在双手不自由的情况下不断将自己往上顶  
小和跟着我说的，握着自己的分身，自己撸动

一边发出猥琐的水声，一边发出淫荡的声音  
在我身上妖媚地舞动的，我可爱的小和

 

当小和的身体和体内都开始痉挛，我也开始往顶峰去

听着先登上顶峰的小和欢喜的声音、深呼吸  
快速摆动腰，在小和体内深处吐出温热的欲望

啪嗒啪嗒、又有东西落在我腹上

 

···真的、好可爱啊

竟然会连续高潮···、真是、什么小可爱啊

 

一定是在自己高潮后、也一直用手撸动自己吧···

 

因为没能真正看到，只能在脑海里脑补着淫乱的小和  
渐渐地感到思考已慢慢停下了

 

 

 

 

 

【7】  
「呀~···、我真是被吓到了」

「嗯哈哈」

 

小和帮我脱了蒙眼的布料和解开了手上的手铐

终于可以见到我可爱的小和了  
可以伸出双手、抱紧我的小和了

 

「···小和」

「嗯呼呼、fu··嗯~？」

「那个啊···、···如果、如果啊」

 

望着在我怀里，又想起刚刚的我而笑出声的小和的脸

问小和“如果”

 

事到如今，我才不想抱你呢、虽然小和刚才这么说了

如果以后···、小和想要抱我了  
我可以接受的哦、想要这么告诉他

虽然刚才，因为太过突然而焦急了  
但是如果小和真的想要的话···

 

「···如果以后、」

「我呀···」

「···诶？」

「我··、喜欢哦」

「···嗯？」

 

是已经知道我想说什么了吗  
盯着我看、又露出笑容的小和

 

喜欢？

···喜欢什么？···我吗？

 

突然、说了可爱的话的小和，让我的嘴角不禁上扬  
小和看着还想说些什么，所以我忍着不说话，等着小和说话

 

「被阿智···、抱···」

「···嘿？」

「被阿智抱、是最舒服的、我最喜欢了···、所以、不会有“如果”的」

「···！！///」

 

轻轻地抚摸着我脸颊、突然拉近了距离  
在嘴唇就快要触碰到的距离，说出了不得了的甜言蜜语

 

因小和的一句话，身体不禁变得僵直  
连话也不说，只是、只是盯着眼前的小和看

接着小和便又一脸“下次要做些什么呢”的表情，妩媚地笑了

 

看着这样的、我可爱的小和  
感到了无尽的不安的同时，也感到了兴奋这件事

 

一定已经、被小和看穿了吧///

 

 

 

 

 

\--- Fin ---


End file.
